the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sea of Skirts
The Society was quiet- for once. As quiet as a neighbor of Bethnal Green could be, anyways. The setting sun cast a golden hue over the oddly decorated interiors, met by the smell of game and chemicals and the gentle whir of engineering genius. As peaceful as it was, however, cheers began to rise into the smoggy air outside and the sound of footsteps against cobblestones echoed throughout the halls, masking the machinery in a wall of thunderous sound. Almost in an instant, the windows darkened, as if the sun had been blotted out of the sky. The Society was peaceful no more. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *Not-Allison was out' on the steps of the society watching the world go by and letting her mind drift off in search of answers. As the sky grew dark she looked up. She knew London enjoyed the gloomy weather and thunderstorms that often appeared but this storm seemed different maybe even sinister. She hug her knees and huddled on the steps waiting for whatever was about to befall the society.* Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( Hen jogs past her, slipping his coat on as he bounds down the steps. He pauses halfway. ) Hey, what are you doing out here? Hyde without a Jekyll:' Watching the' world...*she looks up at the sky.* ...It seems to be moody today. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): You noticed that too. ( He looks to the distance. ) Usually when this happens, someone is being shaken down for an experiment gone wrong. I suspect that the mob is quite large this time. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She' bolts up to a standing position.* That's not good at all! We need to find and defuse that mob fast before someone gets hurt! Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): That's precisely what I was thinking. I've got a Landau waiting, come along! Hyde without a Jekyll:' *Not-Allison' runs after Hen as they race towards the source of the darken sky.* By the way what's a Landeu? Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( He stops abruptly in front of a small black carriage. Attached is a single horse. ) This is. Hyde without a Jekyll:' Oh.' *She stares at the carriage wide eyed.* Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( He opens the door. ) After you? Hyde without a Jekyll:' Thank you! *She' climbs into the Landeu.* Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( With a click and a flick of the reins, the carriage totters down the cobblestone streets. Through the windows, faces brighten and the crowd erupts into cheers as they pass. Hen's eyebrows furrow, muttering under his breath. ) ... what the devil? Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The' girl peers out the window at the cheering crowd.* ...T-This doesn't seem right... Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): You're telling...me ( The crowd takes them to a magnificent arena adorned with red, yellow, green, and blue flags. The streets are lined with carriages. Scores of people surround the entrance, excitedly chattering amongst themselves. ) Either someone important is being hanged or this isn't what we thought it was. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She' watches the flags and cheering crowds go by.* It's almost like a celebration! Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): You think? ( He guides the horse over to a vacant place on the street. ) Should we investigate? Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The' girl continues to press her face against the window.* I don't think they're going to burn us at the stake, so I don't see any reason not to! Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): Right! then let's go! ( Hen leads the horses into a stable and exits the landau. He walks over to her side and opens the door. ) After you? Hyde without a Jekyll:' Thank' you! *She jumps our of the landau.* Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( Hen leads her into the building, where an entire orchestra is perched on its magnificent stage, illuminated by elegant gas lamps. A host of dancers swirl and writhe to their music, the sound filling the great hall. The audience gathers round, eagerly devouring the display. ) Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She' stares mesmerized by the dancers and the whispers to Hen.* Is this one of those theater productions or Operas or dances? Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( He mutters back ) must be ( The music suddenly changes, taking a tribal sort of tone. The ballerinas disappear in a sea of brightly colored skirts. ) Hyde without a Jekyll:' ' *She continues to watch wide eyed.* I've never seen one of these before...they're so pretty. Obtained From A Festival of Strength Category:Side Story Category:Character Side Stories Category:Normality Category:Festival of Strength